Kreme and Sugar
by CretianStar
Summary: Make up sex... its always fun! Foody stuff for the Holmes that loves Cake.


Make Up Sex

WARNING: Kink, because why the hell not! With food and stuff... yumm

* * *

"Please Mycroft." The brunette pouted. "I won't do it again." She stood the other side of his desk and leant over it. She knew what this shirt did for her breasts and she _knew_ Mycroft could not resist the white blouse. But he remained obstinate, looking away at a portrait of the 3rd Marchioness of Bath. She rolled her eyes, she really hadn't meant to get foundation over his notes for the Swiss conference but then maybe he should take his own notes in the briefcase he always carries, not ask her to put them in her handbag! Either way she was in the dog house with her boss and needed a way out.

Normally she'd just bat her eyelids, with a tray of Krispy Kremes and/or a vanilla latte and he was begging to have his tummy tickled but no not this time. This time Mycroft Holmes was being stubborn as hell. She did overhear the German delegate chortling about Mycroft wearing powder to hide his ever expanding forehead, and she had taken a moment too long to straighten her face from laughing and that's probably why he was made at her. The doughnuts were untouched – that must've been difficult – and the vanilla latte was cold so she'd moved onto plan two. Flirting her stockings off.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked, retracting from the desk picking up the doughnuts and removing the Starbucks cup. He shook his head. Oh silent treatment, she really had been bad this time. She left, hip bumping the door open and shut in the process and then offering the doughnuts to the office, she could be just as mean as him. To be on the safe side as she trashed the latte, she undid the next button down and pulled her skirt just another inch up, she knew Mycroft would see straight through it but if he commented on it, it meant she won the silent treatment.

For the next hour she typed up the notes from the Swiss conference, itemised everything from the trip, paid the fees for the airport shuttle and the taxi for herself before gathering the paperwork that required _His Highness' _signature. Knocking on the door, she heard his low voice call her in and presented the documents without a word to the irritating man. One little bit of foundation and he throws a strop bigger than Sherlock if John's messed with his skull or experiment. She barely made eye contact with the man and just as she had one toe out of the door his voice stopped her.

"Anthea." He murmured, she turned expectantly, poker face in place. "Button undone. Any particular reason?"

She smile happily and shut the door once more.

"To get you to break your silent treatment." She smirked and went to leave.

"Anthea. Here." His voice was quiet and dangerous, she placed the neatly signed documents on the table by the door and strolled towards him, there was no rush, no fear. She trusted Mycroft with her life. She stood opposite him once more and he beckoned her round. Without warning he pulled her over his lap and held her while she righted herself. His sudden actions had knocked the breath from her and she was a little flabbergasted by the turn of events. She had expected some snobby reply and him forcing her to do the button up but not _this_. They hadn't done _this_ for ages.

His hand smoothed over the round shape of her butt in the pencil skirt before smacking down hard. She refused to cry out but solidly counted for him without prompting. She could see the smirk on his face as she counted out another four strokes. Bosses with ego problems were annoying but bosses with kinky ego problems were worse. He let her get up, feeling the slight sting to her backside. She was right; there was that damn smirk. She couldn't let that happen. Bending down she nipped his ear, biting the lobe, sucking it slightly before moving to his neck. When his hands came up to restrain her she grabbed his wrists, knowing she was stronger than her employer - martial arts really helped. She kissed his neck softly before biting once more, going lower and lower until she was over his collarbone. His breathing had hitched and there was a slight neediness to his voice when he tried to stop her. Anthea stopped eventually, after she left a shocking purple love bite beneath the collar of his shirt. She stood back, admiring the flush across his cheeks and the panting breath.

He stared at her, trying to cool himself down before standing also. Her eyes glittered with mirth, daring him to do something, challenging him. So he did.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her in front of him and pushed her over the desk so she was bent at the waist, when she giggled he slapped her arse once more before admonishing her. He found the zip on the skirt and yanked it down roughly letting the black material pool at her feet. Stay ups encased her legs, with black Brazilian knickers covering his prize. With one hand, he kept her front pinned to the desk, her hands pushed behind her back, while she growled and huffed at him. He spanked her once more, delighting in the reddening flesh before gliding his fingers over her covered sex. She swore at him and managed to wriggle one hand free while he was more than distracted. She reached straight behind her and cupped him through the pinstripe. His eyes bulged and his stopped breathing for a moment, going tense, allowing her to free herself. Twirling so she faced him, sitting on his prized mahogany desk, Anthea pulled Mycroft closer.

"We won't be needing that." She smiled, tugging off his tie and tossing it somewhere in his office, she undid the top button his shirt, then the next and the next, revealing that love bite in full view. This can also go." She slid his jacket down his shoulders and that fell to the floor. The trousers were unbuttoned next and Anthea enjoyed watching his eyes shut and lips part. The incredibly expensive trousers ended up rumpled on the floor and it was then Mycroft's mind kicked in.

"This is not required either then." His voice was so rich, it made her shiver as light fingers made quick work of her shirt leaving her in her underwear. "Well this is a view that I definitely enjoy." He murmured and she laughed softly.

"You know what would make it better?" She winked, leaning down to reach his bottom drawer and pulling out a bottle of chocolate sauce. (You never know when cake cravings might hit.) "You didn't think I knew it was there did you Mr Holmes?" She scolded as he had the decency to look sheepish. "We'll discuss your diet later, right now." She laid back on OCD clean desk and drizzled some of sauce on her stomach. She would forever file that expression as "Christmas come early" as Mycroft bent his head to lick the sauce across the taut muscles. His teeth scraped her ribs lightly and she moaned when his fingers dipped between her thighs, rubbing at the silk covering her sex. More sauce, this time across her breasts, bring goosebumps as the cold liquid touched her skin. The sensations rocketed between hot and cold as his tongue followed the trail of chocolate.

"Bra. Off." He ordered, chocolate tinging the corner of his lips, she complied hearing the authority in his voice made her a little wetter. Taking the bottle off her, he covered her breasts in the sauce, circling her nipples before moving back down to the navel. "You are a veritable feast Anthea." His voice was muffled, mouth encircling her nipple while he slid the silk down her legs and slipped between her moist folds.

Chocolate stained his mouth as he kissed her hard, her hands grabbed at the back of his neck and yanked him closer. Her feet, still in her heels, wrapped around his waist and drew him towards her, his crotch pressed against hers. The pair groaned, chocolate stuck to his bare chest and he pulled her upright.

"Mycroft." She whined when his teeth nibbled at her neck. She managed to pull his boxers down and she keened when his fingers plunged inside her.

"Ready?" His voice was hoarse and she nodded frantically feeling him plunge into her, stretching her. She moaned, breath caught in her throat as he began a languorous pace, hips rotating with every stroke.

"Mycroft…" She panted. "Don't…tease…" Her nailed scratched on his shoulders, leaving reddened marks. His hips quickened, and she threw her head back as he began to pound into her.

"Anthea." He ground out.

"Now. Now, yes yes yes." She started to scream and he only just managed to silence her with his lips – there were still people in this building and he knew how loud she could get. Swallowing her screams he pushed her onto her back and his thrusts became erratic. Anthea came hard, seeing stars as he pushed deeper and came inside her.

"Fuck." He murmured and gasped as he leant over her chest, forehead pressed to her neck. "I'll get mad at your more often." He licked his lips, tasting the chocolate traces.

"Uh huh." She whimpered as he slid out of her and felt her shiver in his arms. They stared at each other for a little while before they realised they were at work. "I'll get those papers." She smiled awkwardly and letting him up.

"Dinner tonight?" Mycroft smiled. "I'm feeling Spanish?" She nodded, fishing for her underwear at his feet.

"Sounds good, shall I make reservations."

"I'll make them." The corners of his mouth quirked up again and pulling her blouse on her shoulders. "Dinner at 8." He kissed her on the mouth, lingering a little. "I want my doughnuts back." She spluttered as he laughed with her, "I mean it!"

"They've gone!" She skipped out of the door, pulling up the zip on her skirt before gathering the signed documents, winking and leaving.


End file.
